herofandomcom-20200223-history
Marshall Law
Marshall Law is an American fighter of Chinese descent, as well as a hero, who was introduced in the original Tekken game, and has returned for all subsequent Tekken games, except Tekken 3 and Tekken Tag Tournament (where he was replaced by his son, Forest Law). He is a very close friend of Paul Phoenix and is married to Mrs. Law, from which he had a son, Forest. Biography Concept Marshall Law is Namco's tribute to legendary martial artist Bruce Lee. Every Tekken game has Marshall wearing at least one outfit similar to one worn by Bruce Lee in one of his movies. Law has also several throws that are in Bruce Lee's films. Story Tekken Law worked in a Chinatown restaurant in San Francisco while dreaming of opening his own martial arts school. He took part in The King of Iron Fist Tournament to open his own school with the prize money, while at the same time to make himself world famous. Ending Description, "The Master": Marshall finally got his own dojo. Students were performing somersault kicks while Marshall watched them. Marshall yelled something at them with the students not paying attention. Marshall continued talking to them. Then, he performed three somersault kicks while the others watched him. After he finished, he puts his hands on his hips. Tekken 2 Law ran his own martial arts dojo. Unfortunately, his students were attacked and severely injured by a Tae Kwon Do teacher who was participating in King of Iron Fist Tournament 2. Law decided to enter the tournament to avenge his students and to restore the reputation of his gym. Ending Description, "Oops!": Marshall puts his hands together and looks to his left. Paul Phoenix is shown standing next to him. Marshall performs a somersault kick. When he finishes, Paul tries to perform a somersault kick, but he fails and lands on his stomach. Paul rests his head on one of his hands. Marshall shrugs. Tekken 3 The villain that attacked Law's dojo turned out to be Baek Doo San, another martial arts master with a competing dojo. Law defeated him in the tournament; he later learned Baek mysteriously disappeared along with most of the martial artists from the second tournament. Law felt pretty safe going on the business trip he had planned. On the other hand, he feared for his son, Forest. Marshall Law does not appear as a playable character in Tekken 3, but he does appear in the Tekken 3 PlayStation opening movie and Forest Law's Tekken 3 ending. Tekken 4 Marshall Law was a successful businessman - he managed a newly established dojo and even owned a nationwide Chinese fast food chain called Marshall China. Unfortunately, he lost a franchise war against a competitor and had to declare bankruptcy a year later. Unable to deal with his failure, Marshall fell into depression and spent his days at home in a drunken haze. Then one day, a notice for the King of Iron Fist Tournament 4 arrived at his doorstep. Marshall's eyes flashed with renewed vigor. After a month of intense training, he beat himself back into top physical shape. "This is it," he said to himself. The fire within raged hotter than ever before. Ending Description: Law won the Tournament and the Mishima Zaibatsu fortune. His fighting spirit was then focused on rebuilding Marshall China. The scene shifts to a successful Marshall China restaurant having customers. Marshall walks around, only to hear from a person that "his food sucks". Law tries the food, asserting it's good, and beats up the person and his three friends. Marshall China goes out of business, and once again, he starts his dojo (Marshall Dojo) and trains the four people. Tekken 5 Tekken 5 Official Version Law failed to win the last tournament to try and revive his career, He stayed in Japan to make money as a dishwasher. A month later, Mrs. Law called and told him Forest had been in an accident concerning Paul Phoenix's bike. Law decides to enter The King Of Iron Fist Tournament 5 to pay for his son's medical bills. Ending Text: Marshall returns to America after his success at the tournament. He meets with a lawyer to discuss how to repay his debt. Ending Description: The outside of a building is shown. Marshall walks out of it, lowers his head, sighs, and says, "Broke again." Someone on a bicycle is approaching Marshall. Marshall goes into a fighting stance. The person on the bicycle is revealed to be Paul Phoenix. Paul appears to be having difficulty pedaling. When Paul reaches Marshall, the bicycle falls apart, and Paul falls to the ground. Paul hands a stack of papers to Marshall and says, "Here..." Marshall looks at the paper on the top of the stack and opens his mouth wide in shock. It is a bill for $34,500.00 from BikeShop XYZ. Apparently, this is a bill for Paul's motorcycle. Paul signed "Marshall Law" on the bill. Paul says, "Come on, man. Pay the bill already." Marshall nervously groans for a few seconds. Then, the screen changes to make it appear as if the two are about to fight (there are health bars above their heads, they are in their fighting stances, and an announcer says, "Round 1. Fight!"). Marshall performs an uppercut that knocks Paul into the air and completely takes out Paul's health bar. Paul falls to the ground, landing on his back. Marshall runs away, dropping the papers that were handed to him. Marshall is shown running away and leaving a paper trail as the scene ends. Tekken 6 During the middle of the King of Iron Fist Tournament 5, it was discovered that Marshall Law was working illegally in Japan, and as a result he was immediately deported to his home country of the United States of America. With the deadline to pay for the damages of his son’s accident fast approaching, hopes of getting the money needed were slim. Just then, his best friend Paul Phoenix approached him with the idea of forming a team—securing a high-ranking prize alone would certainly be difficult, but if he was part of a team, the probability of winning would be much higher. Marshall accepted Paul’s invite, but thinking a three-man team was better than a two-man team, the renowned boxer Steve Fox caught his attention. Ending Description: In a distant house, Marshall was seen celebrating with Paul Phoenix and Steve Fox over their win in the tournament, which is obvious due to the many large money cases in the background. Unfortunately for both Paul and Steve, Marshall was holding a small bottle that had "Strong Laxatives" labeled on the front. And with super-swift hands, he puts the laxatives onto a whole pizza. "It's ready, My special recipe pizza!". Marshall places the pizza onto the table "It's about time!" Paul says as he takes a slice. "It looks delicious." Steve complimented. Paul and Steve eat the pizza, and they sat there telling Marshall how good it was, until their faces turned pale blue. Steve and Paul stood up grasping their stomachs, and rushed to the bathroom. Unfortunately for Paul, Steve arrived first, leaving Paul shouting at him and holding it in. Unnoticed, Marshall sneaks out of the house, carrying all the money cases on his back, saying "Sorry, guys. See ya!" as he leaves. Tekken 7 Preoccupied with paying off his son's debts, Marshall Law didn't realize how many of his students had quit his dojo until it was almost too late. With a large sum still to repay, Law was running out of ideas. As a last resort, he decided to search for a capable fighter to run the dojo. He asked his friend Paul if he knew anyone, and in his usual manner, Paul said he himself would be the perfect candidate. However, thinking that the dojo would go bust in half a day if Paul took control, Law politely refused. Instead, he put the word out that if any strong fighters wanted to try out for the job, they should come and prove their skills in combat. Challenger after challenger appeared, but none of them were good enough for Law. Then, one day, Law heard a rumor that a martial artist living in rural China was set to be the next God Fist master. Seeing this as his best chance yet, Law set off for his ancestral homeland. Ending Description: While fighting Feng Wei, Law is knocked far away but is saved by Paul from behind. Despite Feng's amazing power and skill, the duo ultimately achieve victory. They hive five each other and leave the arena. But suddenly, Feng gets up with an overwhelming aura surrounding him. Terrified, Law and Paul run away. Trivia *Marshall seems to have financial troubles in almost every game, which serves as his motivation for joining the tournaments (winning the prize money). Navigation pl:Marshall Law Category:Tekken Heroes Category:Video Game Heroes Category:Martial Artists Category:Comic Relief Category:Parents Category:Nurturer Category:Fighters Category:Anime Heroes Category:Parody/Homage Category:Selfless Category:Poor Category:Spouses Category:Sidekicks Category:Heroic Jerks Category:Heroic Liars Category:Chaotic Good Category:Addicts Category:Fortune Hunters Category:Tricksters Category:Victims Category:Leaders Category:Businessmen Category:Mentor Category:Brutes Category:Male Category:Determinators Category:Protectors Category:Heroic Criminals Category:Heroic Disciplinarians Category:Tragic Category:Arrogant Category:Protector of Innocence Category:Wealthy Category:Fictionalized Category:Scapegoat Category:Outright Category:Charismatic Category:Loyal Category:Honorable Category:Dreaded Category:Merciful Category:Chaste Category:Master Orator